Numb
by heart.pandora
Summary: Hermione overhears Fred and George talking and is hurt. What happens when she starts avoiding them and their family?
1. Prologue

WOW, I've been gone for a LONG time. Well, I hope you like the concept of this story. I'll try to finish my others as well.

------------------------------------------------------

She knew how it happened. She always knew. She knew, if he touched her, it'd be all over. She would lose her innocence in that one moment. If he wanted her, all he'd have to do was ask. He never did though. She went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes one day and just stared at him. He looked at her and said her name. She kept hearing it over and over. It took awhile for her to realize that she was just staring into space. When she came to her senses, she didn't bother him with a reply. She just walked away. That's when she was walking past the back part of their shop and she heard George talking to him. They were laughing at her. They were making fun of her. She fought tears and ran out of the shop. She never went back in. It had been months now. She didn't visit the Burrow when Ron asked. She'd come up with some lame excuse as to why she couldn't come. No one suspected a thing. She felt as if no one cared. She was in love with Fred Weasley and no one seemed to notice.


	2. Where is she now?

My first actual chapter is short, I know. The others will be longer, I promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her apartment flipping through channels. There was nothing on her idiotic muggle television set. She threw the remote at it and groaned in frustration. She'd been out of Hogwarts for almost a year now. Sadly, this is what she did all day. She had cut herself off from the wizarding world, not that she wanted to. She just felt it was the right thing to do. She ignored all the owls from Ron, who constantlly asked her to pay them a visit for dinner once in awhile. A warm meal would be a lot better than her tv dinners. She just couldn't face him. She missed his voice and the micheivous glint he got in his eyes when he was planning something. George was just as tricky but there was something else about Fred. She couldn't put her finger on it. She stood up and looked in her refrigerator but there nothing in it. She slammed the door so hard that it rattled and almost toppled over.

She muttered, "Worthless piece of shit."

Yes, this is our Hermione Granger. She's not a bookworm anymore but a woman hurt. You know what they say: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She couldn't hold a job and she barely stepped foot out of her house. She lost Ron to Lavender awhile back. She wasn't even at the wedding. It's not because she wanted him. It was because she didn't and his brothers were there. Harry and Ginny were married and already expecting their first child. They waste no time. Hermione was still a virgin, know-it-all. Her hair was slighly straighter and she would've been a knock-out, if she didn't have BACK OFF OR I'LL CUT YOUR BITS OFF scratched across her forehead. The only guy she wanted was Fred but Fred wouldn't have her. George had married Katie Bell. Fred remained unmarried but was currently dating Angelina Johnson.

She hated Angelina but nothing too pesonal. Angelina just got to shag Fred every night. Hermione wanted to shag Fred every night, day, evening, morning, you name it. She'd do it every position possible but NOOO he had to go with Angelina. Hermione dropped the glass of brandy she had been holding. It shattered across the floor as she started to cry. She never knew how she can love someone so much and yet, hate them at the same time. She hated him for doing this to her but most of all, hated him for making her love him in the first place. He didn't know she loved him. No one knew. They just thought she went off the deep end after the war. The war didn't have shit to do with it. She was scared to face him. She wanted to crawl in bed. She was to do just that when there was a knock on the door.

She stumbled over to answer it and when it opened, she saw the sad, smiling face of Ron, "Hi, Mione."

She made to shut the door on his face but his foot stopped it.

He surveyed her, "You look like shit."


	3. Off to St Mungos

When the real drama comes into play, chapters WILL be longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione glared at Ron, "Why are you here?"

Ron sighed, "I came to invite you to the Burrow in person."

Hermione scoffed, "I am NOT interested."

Ron sniffed the air, "Are you drunk?"

Hermione stumbled, "NO, I'm always like this."

Ron helped Hermione to the bathroom and held her hair up while she threw up in the toilet.

Ron sighed, "Mione, this has got to stop. Harry and I miss you."

Hermione stood up and sneered, "The Mione you know and love is gone. Now, get OUT of my apartment."

Ron let out a deep breath, "Mione..."

Hermione shook her head frantically, "NO! I will not step foot in the Burrow again! I have distanced myself from the wizarding world for good!"

Ron stared, "Why? You never gave us a reason."

"Why do I need one?"

"GET OUT!"

Just then, she fell to the floor in a full body bind as Harry stepped beside Ron.

She scowled, "LET ME GO!"

Harry sighed, "You need help, Mione."

Hermione glared, "You'll both need help when I get loose. I'm going to hex you both."

Harry shrugged, "We'll take our chances with that."

They picked her up and took her outside. They apparated out of Muggle view.

Hermione wailed, "Where are you taking me?"

Ron replied casually, "St. Mungos..."

"WHAT?"

Sure enough, they applied her into St. Mungos to be treated. They were surprised to hear that nothing was wrong with her. She was in perfect health except for being a moderate drunk.

A healer whispered to them, "Keep her in care. She needs to stop drinking."

Ron just nodded, "She'll stay with my mum at the burrow."

Hermione's voice bellowed, "The hell I will!"


	4. Back at the Burrow

I added a flashback. I hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was practically dragged in the Burrow. She was sober now and in desperate need of a drink. Ron and Harry took her upstairs and locked her in a room. She looked around and gasped. She'd know this room anywhere. There were boxed of products she was scared too touch and candies she was afraid to eat. She turned around and started banging on the door. Just the the door flew open with Ginny on the other side.

Ginny sighed, "You used to be so sure of yourself, Hermione."

Hermione glared, "I want to go to my apartment and go to sleep. Also, why of all rooms, you HAD to put me in this one?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with this room?"

Hermione nodded, "It's a ticking time bomb!"

Ginny chuckled, "Fred and George assured me nothing would blow up in here. They took all the explosive junk with them to the shop. They keep the minor stuff here."

Hermione sighed "And expect me to believe them?"

Ginny shrugged, "No but then again, I just expect you to be yourself. You never believe them. You never believe anyone anymore."

Ginny left and shut the door behind her.

Hermione sat on one of the beds and thought about that day at the store/

**Start of Flashback**

Fred was shelving Decoy Detonators in the back of his shop. George came up behind him, "Hey, mate."

Fred sighed, "Hey."

George laughed, "You see Hermione practically staring at you?"

This made Fred chuckled, "Yea, I should be proud that the Hogwarts prude was looking at me."

"But you're not."

"Would you?"

George grinned, "Point taken."

Fred nodded, "If the girl would just do something with herself, she'd atleast be a little attractive."

George agreed, "Yea, you're too kinky for her. She should know that."

Fred glared, "I'm not that kinky."

George scoffed, "Angelina told me some of the stuff you'd do."

Fred sneered, "I don't do anything."

George looked like he didn't believe him but nodded anyway, "The point is that Hermione should realize you're a bit out of her league."

Hermione stood transfixed for a moment before running. Was she really that bad?

**End of Flashback**

There was aother knock on the door and Ginny came back in, "Mum, says dinner is ready."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Ginny sighed, "Come on, Hermione. It's the holidays. Fred and George are visiting over the next few days. As well as Charlie and Bill."

Hermione's eyes widened, "I'm just not hungry."

Ginny just shook her head, "Suit yourself."

Ginny left and shut the door behind her.

Hermione found comfort in the bed she was in. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.


	5. Dinner Conversation

WOW, thanks for all the wonderful comments. I hope you like this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The burrow was full of family members that day as Hermione slept. Fred and George were sitting at the table. They had brought Angelina and Katie along with them.

Fred looked at Ginny with his spoon, full of macroni, half-way to his mouth, "You locked Hermione in our old room?"

Ginny nodded, "We had to contain her. She's about out of control."

George chuckled, "Without any alcohol?"

Ginny nodded.

George shook her head, "She won't like that one bit."

Fred stated matter-of-factly, "She could just cast Alohomora on the lock."

Ginny shook her head, "We took her wand."

Ron sighed, "I wonder what happened to her. She used to be so full of life."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "She was always all brains and spunk. She's turned into more of a smart ass than she's ever been."

Ron shrugged, "I don't think it's possible. She as always a smart ass."

Fred grinned, "I'm sure there's a very logical reason for her actions."

George nodded, "She was always very logical and prudish, was she not?"

Fred laughed, "That she was, mate...that she was."

George smiled, "Maybe we should go talk to her after dinner."

Angelina glared, "Freddy, you're supposed to stay with me today. It's the holidays."

Fred flinched, "Angelina...PLEASE stop calling me Freddy."

Angelina sighed, "But you're my little Freddy Teddy..."

George grinned from ear to ear, "She can call you what she wants too...FREDDY TEDDY."

Fred glared and kicked George under the table. George just grinned wider and Fred pointed his wand at George.

Mrs. Weasley bellowed, "No wands at the table!"

Fred reluctantly lowered his wand but continued to glare daggers at George. Katie looked at George lovingly and it nearly made Fred sick. Angelina nearly made Fred sick. He stuck by her because well...she was a great shag and he liked her in some morbid way. Angelina would always pinch his cheeks and say that he was SO adorable. She knew he hated that. Fred was begginning to think that she did it just to get under his skin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke and sat up. She reconized the bed she had fallen asleep on as Fred's. Fred was always the crueler of the twins and the funniest. He was also more daring than George. She found some things under Fred's bed that George wouldn't risk to have under his bed. She also reconized Fred's scent on the billow. She went into a daze again.

**Flashback**

Fred smiled, "Welcome, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded, "I'm here to look at your Patented Daydream Charm. I'd like another one."

Fred grinned, "Have a special guy in mind?"

Hermione blushed, "No. I dream about...pirates."

Fred nodded, "I understand. You never seemed the type to dream about sexual positions of any sort. Or...are you waiting for Ron?"

Hermione turned a deeper shade of crimson, "NO!"

Fred held his hands up in a defensive mode, "I was just asking."

Hermione sighed and purchased a Patented Daydream Charm.

Fred grinned, "Thanks. Come again."

Hermione muttered, "I will but not to buy anything."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Hermione flushed and said quickly, "Nothing."

She walked swiftly out of the store.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione let out a deep breath that she hadn't even realize she had been holding. She went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She looked around for her wand but couldn't find it. That was when someone knocked on the door.


	6. There and Back Again

Hermione opened the door and saw the smiling faces of Fred and George.

Fred grinned, "Hermione!"

Georrge continued, "Aren't you..."

"Hungry?"

Hermione glared, "Leave me alone."

Fred chuckled, "So rude."

George nodded, "What ever are we going to do with you?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples as if a headache was coming along, "If you want to do something for me, leave me alone."

Fred walked past her into the room, "But you're forgetting dear Hermione, this is our old room."

George backed her into the room, "We have a right to be in here."

Fred looked around the room, "When was the last time you had anything to drink?"

Hermione strolled across the room and sat on the bed, "Don't tease me. It calms my nerves."

George nodded and said sarcastically, "Sure, it does."

Fred grinned and lifted Hermione up by one of her arms, "Actually, we're here to retrieve you."

George grabbed the other arm, "Mum has been dying to see you."

Fred laughed, "But you've been up here all this time."

They carried her downstairs as she struggled.

She hadn't seen Fred for years and all of a sudden, he appears. Of course, it was at the Burrow so it was obvious that she'd see him SOME time. They sat her down at the kitchen table and sat infront of her. Everyone turned to stare at her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmingly, "Nice to see you, dear."

She paused and turned to Fred and George, "It's very rude to carry her down her like that."

Fred shrugged, "You said you wanted to see her."

Mrs. Weasley scowled, "Not by force!"

George grinned wider, if possible, "We have no limit, mum."

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Hermione, "So, where do you work, dear?"

Hermione mumbled, "No where."

Ron stared, "Then how do you afford all the alcohol you scarf down?"

Ginny hit Ron under the table, "Behave!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I know what must of hurt you, Hermione. I know you must of been upset when Ron got married."

Hermione's eyes widened, "But I..."

Mrs. Weasley ignore her, "We all get broken hearts later on in life."

Everyone was staring at Hermione and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. Mrs. Weasley kept droning on and on.

Finally, Hermione stood up, "No offense, Mrs. Weasley but you're wrong. Ron had nothing to do with this. Can't a girl just go off somewhere and want to change her life without the influence of any man? Women are independent individuals."

Fred scoffed, "Yea, you get drunk all on your own."

Hermione glared at Fred, "What would YOU know? This is all your fault!"

Fred stared, "How is it my fault?"

Hermione groaned in frustration, "I'm leaving."

Before anyone could stop her, Hermione exited the Burrow to the apparation point. She had grabbed her wand before exiting the door. It was lieing on an end table near the kitchen. She disapparated and appeared on an abandoned muggle street. She knew this too well because this is where she purchased all of her drinks. She entered the store on the other side of the street and walked to an aisle she was familiar with. She got a bottle of brandy and a bottle of scotch and purchased them. The cashier knew her by name and smiled at her when she left.

She was living off the inheritance she got from her mom and dad's death. She had cried so much that day. She didn't start drinking as heavily as she does now until her parent's death. Fred might of started it a bit but her parent's death enhanced it.

She returned to her flat and put the bottle of scotch in the fridge and threw away the empty brandy bottle. She fell asleep on the couch and didn't see the lock turn and a shadow enter the apartment. She also didn't see them raise their wand and make sure she didn't wake up as they carried away. She didn't how she ended up back in the Burrow when she awoke.


	7. the Shadow

I hope everyone had a great Christmas. This chapter may be a bit short but the next one will be longer. I plan on having a lot happen in the next one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up in a familiar room.

She went to the door and tried to open it but it was of no use. She looked for her wand but it was gone again. She banged at the door but no one came.

She thought out loud. "How the hell did I get back here?"

A voice came from a corner, "Well...I carried you back."

Hermione's head twisted toward the voice and saw, "Fred?"

Fred crossed the room, "You need help, Hermione."

Hermione shot him a glare so fierce he actually winced, "I do NOT need help. I like where I am right now."

Fred chuckled, "Because you're here with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Actually...I hate being here with you."

Fred shrugged, "I was only joking."

Hermione blushed, "That's nothing to joke about."

Fred just grinned. It literally made her melt. She thought about what that smile used to do to her.

Flashback

Fred walked by her to George where he was selling products. As a prefect, she couldn't condone it.

She walked over to him, "Fred Weasley, you can't sell or test your products on school grounds."

George laughed causing Hermione to glare at him, "Something funny?"

George nodded, "Only that you didn't notice that I was selling them too."

Hermione flushed, "FINE, George and Fred Weasley, you can't sell or test your products on school grounds."

Fred smiled, "Hermione, don't you want a Puking Pastille? It will get you out of class."

Hermione gaped, "I would never dare to purposely get out of class!"

Fred grinned, "Hermione, you need to losen up."

Hermione let out a deep breath and marched off, forgetting to make sure they stopped what they were doing.

End of Flashback

Hermione came out of her daze, realizing that Fred was waving his hand infront of her face whispering, "Earth to Hermione."

Hermione gave a huff, "Can I atleast get out of this room?"

Fred sighed, "You won't leave again/"

Hermione surrendered, "No, I won't leave."

Fred just nodded and opened the door so she could step out.

Hermione was thankful to be out of that room because being so close to Fred had unnerved her. She could smell his cologne and it made her dizzy.She felt the impression of his hand against her back as he urged her forward to go down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, "Welcome back, dear."

Hermione's only response was a muffled groan.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table as a bowl of soup was placed infront of her. She ate. She was starving, not having ate a bite in two days. Everybody stared at her as if she was a newly found insect.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Hermione, you will be staying in Ginny's old room for the time being. I feel that the twin's room might be a bit dangerous for you."

George moaned in frustration, "Mum, our experiments weren't THAT bad."

Fred nodded, "They only exploded, nothing more."

Hermione chuckled lightly remembering all of the things they experimented with and just how sucessful those experiments were.

After eating, Hermione made her way to Ginny's old room and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
